The Daily Lives of The Digidestined!
by M0M3NTAI
Summary: A compilation of short, silly stories where the Digidestined try to live normal lives. Meant merely for a good, quick laugh. Chapter 2 - Clothes "'Satan's Misstress' bitch of an itch'..." Rated T for language and occasional pervyness, I suppose. Just to be safe. See Profile for the oh-so-detailed details regarding this terrible story. Enjoy and I hope you at least smile! :)
1. Digidestined and Intros

**Prologue**

The sun was shining brightly through the windows as a teen-aged boy opened his brown eyes. His sister, who was a few years younger than he was and was currently sharing his room with him since they lived in a small apartment room with their mother, looked like she had just woken up as well. She was seated on the floor at their cupboard, organizing the clothes she was going to wear today.

The boy grumbled and lifted his sheets to get out of bed. The sun shining on his face was getting slightly annoying and he didn't mind waking up early on apparently such an amazing day.

Yes, today was the day when he would finally get to living a normal everyday life. To be honest, saving the world from monsters that weren't even born in this world was exhilarating in itself, but it was also exhausting and now that everything was once again peaceful, he felt rejuvenated that he was going to live normally for once instead of trekking hopelessly in an alternate world where Digital creatures roamed and wrecked havoc.

To put it short, he and a bunch of other kids had saved the world by fighting monsters with monsters they had partnered up with. An overall amazing experience, to say the least, and it had left him with good memories and bad ones too. Tears, sweat and hours of confusion resulted in an unbreakable bond between his friends, and also a freaking awesome as hell dinosaur that he had the pleasure of calling his best friend.

As the boy smiled stupidly, remembering the little guy, there was a knock on the front door, which was miraculously heard from he stood and he jolted back into reality.

Wondering who on earth would be knocking on his apartment door at like ten in the morning (what inconsiderate people), he trudged along, going out of his shared room, along the hallway and finally to the front door. Sheesh, a whole ten steps. Do these people even realize how selfish they are being?

With a hefty tug, the boy swung open the door and faced the one thing he had not been expecting. Before he could even react, he heard a "Pika-pikachuuuuuu" and a million jolts of electricity strung through his body, crisping him up like well cooked bacon on a Sunday morning. Not that he would know anything about well cooked with his mom, but that's a story for another time.

A voice brought the crisped boy back to life and he looked up to see a blonde boy casually lifting up the yellow mouse creature that had just electrocuted him. With his other hand in his pocket, the boy tsked and threw the creature over his shoulder and evidently, over the banister of the second story of the apartment building.

"He's not even supposed to be in this story dammit," the boy hissed, scrunching up his face and he looked over the banister and watched a cleaning lady sweeping up the remains of the poor Pikachu.

With a grunt, the crispified boy got to his feet and waddled on to the blonde and they both stood at the edge of the banister, looking out over their amazing view of the city that they had saved. The wind slowly blew back their hair and trickled on their faces, making the silence welcome.

A few moments of this bliss passed before...

"Tai, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, not even bothering to look back at the crispified boy.

The boy had his arms around the blond, smiling into the wind and looking like a very poorly reincarnated scene from The Titanic.

"I thought we were having a moment. You know, like what's his face with the boat and wind." Tai replied, his arms still wrapped around the blonde's body.

A few moments of silence happened before the blonde swiftly turned around and violently threw his fist at Tai.

"Get real jackass! You're supposed to be normal remember?" The blonde sighed, exasperated that this intro is turning out as bad as it is.

Tai groaned and rubbed his cheek where he had just been punched. "Jeez, Matt. You don't have to be so violent. Or wait, are we meant to be violent? Is that normal?"

Matt's face was serious for a few minutes as he stared at Tai, looking at him like he was the most idiotic thing to ever walk the face of the Earth. Then with a sigh, he turned his head and said, "I don't know."

"You made me wait for that?!" Tai sputtered.

Matt shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and spoke up again. "Whatever. At any rate, we should be heading off to school. We're living a normal life now, so we've got to do normal things."

Tai nodded enthusiastically and set off along the path to the elevator. Matt followed him with a bored expression on his face and they both went into the elevator to head down a floor. Unknown to both of them, Tai was still in his sleeping attire.

His little sister stood by the door, looking confused as they stepped into the elevator.

"Don't they know it's a Saturday...?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Hey Matt! Tai!" A girl's voice shouted out to them and they both turned to see their dear friend, Sora, who was running towards them with waving hands.

When she caught up to them, she smiled brightly and asked, "Where you two headed off to? And why are you in your pyjamas Tai?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

He looked down to see he was still indeed wearing what he had slept in and before he could stutter out words which would probably embarrass him even more, the ground beneath their feet suddenly rumbled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, holding her arms out to balance herself as the ground continued to shake.

"Oh look," Matt's voice droned out and both Sora and Tai looked up at him, "The sky's opening up."

"Could you say that with a little more character or emotion?" Tai shouted, whacking him across the back of the head.

"Stop it guys, look!" And Sora ever so gracefully pointed her finger towards the dark hole that was so evident in the sky. It was creating a dark whirlpool and the wind was blowing over them heavily.

An evil laugh echoed out and drowned out the voices of the supposed-to-be-frantic-crowd-of-screaming-citizens-that-weren't-actually-there-because-they-had-better-things-to-with-their-lives-than-to-be-here.

"The Digidestined..." The evil voice crooned out and the face of their mortal enemy started to slowly come down from the hole in the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky, creating the dramatic effect the writer wanted to portray but is too lazy to find any other way to do so. "I have come for revenge!"

At that, millions of creatures fell down through the hole, and of those millions of creatures, only the flying ones survived because that's way too long a drop to not fall to your death.

And thus, Matt, Tai and Sora found themselves facing an onslaught of a quarter of the forces, where they were all bugs and birds, with some of the creatures who can just float for no legitimate reason.

Heroic music played out as a white hole opened up in front of them and out popped their Digimon partners. Yes! Biyomon, Agumon and Gabumon were reunited with their human partners as the city crumbled around them due to the insect infestation that was currently going on.

With a background of waves crashing against the shore with the sunset blaring out a startling orange, our heroes embraced each other in delight, for it had been a few days since they had last seen each other and that's a terribly long time.

"Tai!"

"Agumon!"

"Sora!"

"Biyomon!"

"Matt!"

"Hi."

"Show more emotion dammit!" Both Tai and Sora yelled at their comrade as they sent him flying off into the approaching hoard of Digimon wanting to kill them.

The sunset background dropped and Tai grinned at his dinosaur partner. "You ready to save the world?"

NO!

* * *

(Back to scene before overly-dramatic Digimon appearance)

Tai was waving his arms dramatically, "No! No! No!" he shouted, pointing at Matt and Sora, who were preoccupied with other things. Sora was reading a book on flowers while Matt had out a piece of paper and was writing song lyrics on it.

~ _On the road again_

_Choosing our paths downtown._

_I have no idea what I'm writing_

_La de dah laaaaaaaaadaaa-own ~_

"This is meant to be a normal story depicting our normal lives without being involved with Digimon. Our partners and tale's of kicking the villain's ass aren't meant to come into this!" Tai yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Oh?" Sora half-hummed, turning another page of her book.

"Sounds boring." Matt stated, scratching out one of the 'a's in the "laaaaaaaaadaaa" of his lyrics.

"Don't call it boring!"

* * *

**Ending Segment**

(With your hosts of today; Tai, Sora and Matt!)

Tai: Welcome to the Daily Lives of The Digi-destined!

_Sora enters stage wearing official-like clothes_

Sora: Here, you will see us attempting to live our lives normally. This story is basically a bunch of one-shots with us doing normal, every day things in a somewhat comical manner... if you're lucky.

Tai: Hey now, hey now-

Audience member: THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!

Tai: -this author is highly capable of writing rubbish when the mood pleases her and ... oh yeah, she's a procrastinating lazy-ass so who knows how this will turn out.

_Matt enters stage with hands in his pockets_

_Multiple audience members swoon_

Matt: Anywho, in the next chapter we shall come face to face with Tai's mom's worst nightmare, which quickly turns into Tai's.

_Tai's mom faints from the terror of it all_

Tai: Why am I always the one tortured?

Matt: It doesn't matter. It'll probably be boring anyway.

Tai: STOP CALLING IT BORING!


	2. Digidestined and Cooking

**The Digidestined and Cooking**

It was late afternoon by the time Tai opened the door of the apartment to come inside. With a tired expression evident on his facial expression, he dropped his sports bag by the front door, swiftly shifted his feet out of his muddy shoes and dragged his feet a few steps forwards.

Looking around, he noticed there was the smell of burnt food in the air and presumed his mother had been attempting to make dinner. He cringed slightly and sighed, hanging his head low while he shuffled past the counters to head onwards to the fridge.

Upon arriving there and ignoring the smoke cloud that was bundled on the ceiling, he swung open the fridge door to inspect its contents. He was parched, especially after a rather gruelling soccer practise session, and was in dire need of a cold drink to relieve his dry throat.

After a few moments, he pulled out a bottle of juice and plopped it on the table behind him before reaching into a cupboard and taking out a glass.

As he started to uncap the lid of the juice bottle, a sudden shrieking sound made him jump and he quickly fumbled to keep the juice bottle in his grasp. Relief clearly showed on the frightened teenager's face as he securely kept the bottle in his hands while he also kept it from spilling.

Taking a glance over at the stove, he noticed a pot that had a lid on had a stream of steam coming off of it. The strange substance inside of it was unknown to him, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to know what awful concoction his mother had managed to bring forth this time.

With a shrug, he lifted his juice bottle to pour the contents into his glass, but a second sudden sound had him missing the glass and causing little droplets of the juice to fly all over the counter.

A grunt of frustration later, Tai swivelled his head around to the pot just to see it sitting there all innocently as if it didn't just cause him to make a mess. It just had the steam coming off of it, but the noises it occasionally made surprised him and he was getting frustrated with it. Plus, the shocks weren't good for the poor guy's nerves.

_One last time... _He thought, annoyance clearly evident from the way he tightly gripped his juice bottle in one hand. Just as he lifted it, a louder noise sounded, which caused Tai to let go of the bottle and it dropped to the floor, splashing half of his leg and then it rolled along the floor, creating even more of a mess.

Tai turned to face his newest enemy and glared at it for awhile, before stomping off to a long cupboard to arm himself.

With quick movements, the teenager had managed to put on his mother's pink, fluffy apron (which Tai never really got why she wore it, since her cooking skills were so bad), a kitchen hat over his gravity-defying hair and he now wielded a spatula as his weapon.

In response, the lid seemed to jump and made a whizzing noise, and Tai nearly lost his shit.

It's not every day that you find yourself fighting with a pot, but this one was particularly aggressive and dangerous. Why, just the way it behaved a second ago had Tai questioning if he was going to survive this ordeal.

Slinking up closer to the pot, the teenager eyed his opponent, spatula ready in hand in case it decided to try anything funny. After two steps, the lid of the pot jumped again and Tai sprang back, lifting up a shaky spatula to protect himself. After deeming that it was indeed not going to spring on him, Tai got to his hands and knees.

He was a smart kid, you know? Of course he thought to be slow with the pot because it was wild and unpredictable. Plus, it wouldn't see him until the last moment and then he shall have the upper hand in this battle.

When he was right up against the stove, he slowly lifted his head up to be eye-to-eye with this wild beast. His spatula next to him, he eyed out his opponent, trying to figure out the best way to attack.

"It's you against me here, bud. One on one. A fight to the death. Winner takes all while the loser wallows in his despair of his ultimate defeat. With neither one wanting to lose, this will indeed be a battle to go down in the hall of fame for the most gruesome fighting and awe-inspiring strength displayed..." Tai muttered to himself as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Another short, whistling sound and Tai reacted in a way that only a fool would. Of course he freaking touched the lid, as if to whack it away, but instead, (who would've thought this would happen?) he found himself jumping up and down on the spot while waving his burnt hand like a mad man.

"Hot! Hot!" He yelled, waving to somehow try cool it down, "Son of a bit-"

"I'm back!"

"-but, oh, this food smells delightful," Tai quickly said as his mom walked through the door. He grinned innocently up at her while hiding his hand that was in excruciating pain behind his back.

"Oh dear, why are you wearing that?" His mom asked, placing the mail on the counter.

_So, that's where she had been... _Tai thought, having a sudden epiphany.

He casually smoothed over the pink apron and looked his mother dead in the eye. He couldn't tell her his embarrassing tale of attempting to fight a pot that had something boiling in it, so he instead made up something even more embarrassing to make up for it.

"I thought I'd try to see what being a woman is like, but boy, am I glad to not be one!"

His mother wasn't sure if she should slap him for the unintentional woman-belong-in-the-kitchen-joke or whether she should consider getting a job to pay for this kid's psychiatric help.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Me: Today's awful chapter of Daily Lives of The Digidestined is lazily brought to you by these following sponsors:

Tai: Don't say lazily!

Me: Oh, wait! There are no sponsors because I don't own Digimon or its related characters (or Daily Lives of Highschool Boys which has been the inspiration for this) and I do not in any shape, way or form make a profit from this story. Anyhow, pots are freaking scary as hell. This has been written from personal experiences.

* * *

**Ending Segment**

_Tai enters stage_

Tai: Whoo! A whole chapter of me (even though *cough* I was poorly written and my mom was made fun of *cough*)

_Joe enters stage_

Joe: You should get that cough checked out. Wouldn't want it to be some dreaded disease or something.

Tai: *grumbles* Way to bring down the mood with your Joe-ness.

_Tai gets hit on the head by author because of undying love for Joe and drops down from magical hole on stage _

Joe: Be sure to take your daily vitamins!

_Izzy enters stage_

Izzy: According to the calculations I spent hours analyzing on my laptop, I can conclude that the next installment of this un-prodigious story will finally have someone other than Tai.

Joe: So does this mean we finally get the love we deserve?

Izzy: Indeed it does. Expect silly shenanigans and random ramblings, I think.

Joe: We actually have no idea what's going to happen, so brace yourselves; the next chapter of Daily Lives of The Digidestined is coming.


	3. Digidestined and Clothes

**The Digidestined and Clothes**

A bright pink suitcase was opened on the floor. Clothes that were both expensive and stylish poured from the bag like Aphrodite herself decided it was high time to provide the floor with beauty. Simply because, girl, those floors did not match your bed covers.

Speaking of girl, one who still lay in her bed stretched and opened her pretty, brown eyes. Still full of sleep, she rubbed at them and sat up, taking a moment to fully awaken from her beauty sleep. Her long, luscious hair spilled over her shoulders gracefully and as every jealous girl got ready to wield a mace at the unforgivable girl for having such amazing bed hair, the girl threw her covers off and stepped onto the floor. With a yawn, she ignored her messy suitcase and plodded on out of her room to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

After a long shower, a now bright-eyed girl emerged from the steaming bathroom clad in only a towel and merrily made her way back into the room. She walked over her open suitcase, still ignoring the mess of dirty clothes, and went straight for her cupboard. Upon opening it, she found the clothes in there were the ones she actually hated wearing but had in her cupboard merely for memories. Most of them were too small for her by now, but others she just felt uncomfortable in and had no idea why she bought them in the first place.

For the first time since she returned home from her month-long vacation, she stole a glance towards the open suitcase which she, for some unknown reason, refused to take the clothes out and place them in the wash. Call her lazy or just plain spoilt, she just hadn't been up for moving her clothes to the washing room. Also, her housekeeper had been away since they left and was only returning to them tomorrow, so therefore they wouldn't have been washed anyway even if she had made the effort. She would never lift a finger, and her parents wouldn't help her, so she kind of just left it. Now, she was faced with the worst dilemma since she had been in a public place that was being over-run by monsters... in her pyjamas! Oh, the horror.

She shuddered as she remembered and promptly closed her cupboard door, not wanting to look at her few horrible pieces of clothing that she owned. She made her way over to her underwear drawer and slid it open only to reveal costumes and socks.

Oh gods, she had even run out of underwear to wear.

Standing and contemplating as to what she should do, she suddenly realized that she missed her Digimon partner, who was half plant and went by the name of Palmon. Man, she had great hair. Even though it was technically not hair. But still, great style.

Something clicked in her head and she snapped her fingers, proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant plan. She chuckled to herself and brought out one of her costumes before slipping it on. Even though Winter was nearing, and it was getting slightly colder than normal, she would have only have to use her costume as underwear today and that was perfect. Tomorrow, some things will get washed and she will be happy Mimi again. Chuckling to herself and slinking on back to her cupboard, she tore it open and inspected her clothes to see which she hated the least. Finally making a decision, she plucked a hideous half shirt/half short thing that would just be better of being called "Satan's Misstress' bitch of an itch" because that was how uncomfortable this damn thing was.

Nonetheless, she pulled it over her costume and adjusted it until it wasn't giving her a wedgie anymore. With a final adjustment to her hair and a self-satisfied wink of how she still looked good in even the most itchy and poorly made piece of clothing.

She sighed happily to herself and thought, _Hey, at least no one's going to see me in this. I'll just have to stay home all day._

Humming to herself, she left her room and continued down the hallway until she reached the stairs. She happily hoped down each step until she reached the bottom, where she just made an abrupt right turn to reach the lounging area.

She stopped dead when suddenly:

"WELCOME HOME MIMI!"

A chorus of voices shouted out to her while her digidestined pals looked a bit too comfortable and a bit too excited in her home. She cringed when she suddenly remembered what she was wearing.

_Ugh... everyone's going to see me in this._

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Me: Today's incredibly stupid chapter of The Daily Lives of The Digidestined is brought to you by none other than me! And because I own nothing of this, I shall remain forever poor as I make no money from this.

Mimi: Do you really have to call it stupid?

Me: Yes! Because I just did the exact same thing! I was too lazy to unpack and clean up until today so now I sit writing in summer clothes and a costume because I have nothing warm and since it's getting cold, I'm just freezing meh bum off. (Well, actually the costume is because I was washing my dogs, but that's going to be tomorrow's chapter). I can only seem to write from personal experiences.

* * *

**Ending Segment**

_(With your hosts of today: Mimi and Sora!)_

_Sora enters stage_

_Mimi enters stage_

Mimi: Hey! I just realized that we both have four letters in our names!

Sora: Huh, what do you know? How strange that we've only realized this now... and we're getting off track!

Mimi: Hey Sora...

Sora: Yeah?

Mimi: Why are you even here? I'm meant to be the star of this chapter!

Sora: Woah there. Calm down. I'm just here to introduce the next star of the next chapter.

Mimi: Why couldn't I do it?

Sora: Because you would only talk about yourself.

_Mimi appears to be contemplating life_

Mimi: Yeah, you're probably right.

_Mimi ballet leaps off stage_

Sora: After the overly-dramatic exit, let's get you introduced to the next star's chapter! Drum roll please.

_Random guitar solo plays out_

Sora: Okay... Not quite what I had in mind, but anyway, here's T.K!

_T.K walks on stage_

Sora: So tell me T.K, is it nice to get some love? (_Whispers)_ even though you get enough of it on this site _(end of whisper)_

T.K: Yep, and tomorrow's chapter is a funny one! At least that's what I'm told... Also, we get our first Digimon in here, which is strange, considering we're trying to live normal lives. But anyways, I'm just going to roll with it and hopefully not roll off a cliff and die a painful death of being impaled by rocks at the bottom, then have my restless soul be haunted by yodeling demons wearing Hawaiian shirts and high heels.

Sora: Yes... we all hope for that, little one.


End file.
